soledad y un nuevo mundo de posibilidades
by saashi samy
Summary: Después de la guerra y a causa de su lucha con Madara Naruto se convierte poco a poco en el nuevo Jubi, el y Kyubi son amigos ahora y deciden irse a un nuevo mundo a comenzar una nueva vida, por cosas del destino en esta nueva dimensión gracias a Kurama el alma de Naruto termina en el hijo de Jiraiya que estaba destinado a morir ¿que consecuencias tendrá esta acción?
1. esperanza

Naruto se sentía solo, toda su vida él fue un sacrificio, desde que nació fue elegido para llevar una carga que nunca acepto, fue odiado y repudiado por las personas que se supone que deberían amarlo por haber salvado sus vidas, no tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar de su niñez, hubo momentos en los que se sentía desesperado por un poco de amor y reconocimiento, empezó a desarrollar una actitud bromista e irritable con tal de que le pusieran atención, de que lo notaran y no olvidaran su existencia; muchas veces tuvo miedo de morir solo y que nadie lo extrañaría, pensó que estaba perdido… pero entonces veía a el tercer Hokage, sarutobi Hiruzen… "jiji" y el mundo era un poco más brillante, recordaba que tenía una persona preciosa que lo cuidaba y se preocupaba por él, veía como las personas respetaban y amaban a ´jiji´ eso le hizo empezar a desear ese tipo de reconocimiento, decidió entonces que el seria Hokage.

Naruto era optimista y pensaba que si ´jiji´ podía quererlo podría encontrar alguien más que lo quisiera, *todos merecen ser amados* se repetía las palabras que le dijo una vez, un día él tendría una familia que lo amara se prometió sin saber que un Kyubi dentro de su sello solo se burló de lo que considero deseos humanos patéticos en ese momento… no lo sabía pero más tarde Kurama se encargaría de que ese sueño se hiciera realidad

* * *

_**N/A:** Un día estaba yo leyendo una historia de Harry Potter en la que Harry hace un ritual para regresar en el tiempo al cuerpo del hijo de Sirius que murió cuando era un bebe, pensé que era lindo y me dejo intrigada ; luego leí un fic en el que Naruto accidentalmente también viaja al pasado y se convierte en un chibi-Jiraya súper lindo, la respuesta obvia es que todos asumen que es su hijo dada su reputación, es muy bueno pero no ha sido actualizado en muchísimo tiempo, imagine en repetidas ocasiones como podría continuar una historia así y pensé "que rayos, yo puedo escribir un fic con un tema parecido pero un desenlace muy diferente" me pareció una idea entretenida pero como no estaba segura empecé a escribir borradores, al fin me he decidido y espero que sea de su agrado queridos lectores (¡me encanta escribir eso! ) _

_Tenía algo de tiempo y estaba harta de que no actualizaran mis historias favoritas las cuales llevaba mucho tiempo esperando_


	2. Chapter 2: inicio de la aventura

_Espero que les gusten mis locas ideas_

* * *

Naruto se convirtió en el recipiente del 10 colas (Jubi) durante la última batalla con Madara, había sido capturado y justo antes de que terminaran de extraerle el Kyubi cuando Madara creía que ya había ganado, el proceso de extracción invirtió dando a Naruto el chakra de todas las bestias de cola que habían sido informadas de lo que sucedería por Kurama mientras Naruto estaba inconsciente y estaban de acuerdo siempre y cuando no terminaran selladas dentro de Madara, Naruto junto con Killer Bee y la ayuda de Kurama habían alterado su sello como plan de respaldo por si todo lo demás fallaba, eso fue poco antes de que capturaran a Killer Bee y le extrajeran el Hachibi, era la última oportunidad y tal vez la última de frustrar los planes de Madara.

Madara se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando Naruto despertó y empezó a absorber el chakra del Jubi, inmediatamente después de salir de su estado de aturdimiento trato de matarlo para tomar de nuevo el control.

Naruto se las arregló para lanzar un Rasen Shuriken combinado con el chakra demoniaco presente en su cuerpo contra la estatua que contenía a los Biju, se sentía muy débil, sabía que no era rival para Madara y Obito juntos, en su estado solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo mataran, su cuerpo había absorbido el 70% del chakra del Jubi hasta ese entonces y lo único que esperaba lograr era llevarse a los Biju con él.

La explosión fue enorme, Madara apenas salió con vida usando el Jutsu espacio-tiempo de Obito para hacerse intangible y sacrificándolo en el proceso, pero resulto muy herido, el mismo Naruto solo sobrevivió gracias a su conexión con la estatua, su cuerpo estaba muy herido, incluso respirar le dolía, su cuerpo protestaba en cada movimiento pero Naruto se obligó a ponerse de pie y estar listo para la que tal vez sería su última batalla.

Reunió chakra Sabio para reponerse un poco, se dio cuenta del ambiente estaba saturado de chakra demoniaco que se había propagado por la explosión, el cual envenenaba la tierra pero su cuerpo lo absorbía también de manera automática sin efectos secundarios hasta ahora, eso esperaba ya que no quería terminar con orejas y cola.

Lucho con un Madara debilitado que estaba furioso ya que aun si extraían la chakra del Jubi dentro de Naruto tendría que esperar décadas para que el chakra que contenía la estatua se regenerara y tomara forma, no sabía que ese mismo chakra se estaba reuniendo y fusionando dentro del cuerpo de Naruto. Naruto empujo su cuerpo al límite, durante su pelea con ayuda de sus clones siguió absorbiendo más chakra natural y su cuerpo de manera automática absorbía el chakra del Jubi, sus heridas comenzaron a sanar de manera acelerada, la batalla se prolongó pero cuando por fin mato a Madara ya no pudo detenerse, su cuerpo siguió consumiendo la energía del Jubi.

Kurama también estaba débil por casi ser arrancado de su contenedor se las arregló para desviar la mayor parte de esa energía al sello, lo que quedaba de la conciencia de los demás Biju se combinó para dar lugar al renacimiento del Jubi, Kurama quedo como la personalidad predominante ya que era el más fuerte en ese momento pero aun así no pudo evitar transformarse en otro ser completamente renovado, el sello en el estómago de Naruto se alteró para acelerar la absorción del nuevo huésped, Naruto sufrió modificaciones en su estructura genética de manera permanente para su consternación, su cuerpo se hizo más ágil y fuerte, más resistente, tenía colmillos más alargados y duros, sus oídos eran un poco más alargados y terminaban en punta (como los de los elfos o algo así me imagino), sus pupilas se alargaron pero sus ojos seguían de color azul, su cabello creció y se volvió de un rubio más claro y menos brillante que antes, sus sentidos se hicieron supe desarrollados.

Se suponía que cuando Naruto se convirtiera en el contenedor del Jubi se conservaría humano como paso con Rikudo Sennin pero su sello estaba diseñado para que absorbiera constantemente el poder de su Biju y pudiera utilizarlo, con las alteraciones en su sello poco a poco se fusionaba con el Jubi, si Naruto no hubiera sido el Jinchuriki del Biju más fuerte y se hubiese adaptado a su chakra desde el momento de su concepción es muy probable que su cuerpo se hubiera quebrado bajo la presión.

* * *

La guerra termino a un gran costo, muchas personas se sacrificaron para salvar a sus seres amados, de los pocos sobrevivientes en Konoha conocidos por Naruto fueron Iruka, Sakura, Kurenai, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon; la era de los ninja había cambiado, no habría más guerras entre países por mucho tiempo, era momento de reconstruir las aldeas y de prosperar en paz. Naruto tuvo que reusarse a ser Hokage, el como el nuevo Jinchuriki del Jubi era considerado demasiado poderoso incluso si antes ya lo era cuando solo contenía el Kyubi, sería injusto inclinar la balanza de poder hacia un solo país, así que prefirió viajar por los países elementales ayudando a quien lo necesitara y para mantener la paz entre las naciones

Sus pocos amigos que lograron sobrevivir a la guerra lo aceptó tal y como era, eran conscientes de que su apariencia era a causa del sacrificio que tuvo que hacer para vencer al enemigo y al final seguía siendo Naruto su amigo pero los demás sobrevivientes comenzaron a verlo sospechosamente, Naruto llevaba un Genjutsu permanente para ocultar sus rasgos menos humanos, de verdad tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento empezara a transformarse en algún tipo de animal a causa de su fusión con el Jubi.

Se sentía rechazado de nuevo, era en momentos como estos en los que Naruto deseaba tener a Jiraiya a su lado para que le aconsejara sobre lo que debía hacer, se sentía perdido, durante su vida Hiruzen fue su figura de abuelo, Iruka era como un hermano mayor al igual que Kakashi, Jiraiya fue su padrino pero era algo así como un mentor-abuelo-amigo-padre, sus sentimientos hacia Jiraiya eran confusos, él fue el primero en darse tiempo para enseñarle correctamente como ser un buen Ninja, el primero en mostrar una expresión de orgullo por él y de jactarse ante los demás por los logros de Naruto, durante y después de su viaje él era a quien recurría cuando tenía una duda o cuando estaba triste porque Jiraiya le explicaba a lo mejor de sus capacidades, podía ser un irresponsable y un vago cuando quería pero siempre pensaba en su bienestar… Naruto lo extrañaba, era complicado pero Naruto lo respetaba y quería ser como él (menos lo borracho y pervertido), supuso que era algo parecido a como los niños se sentían sobre sus padres, él no estaba seguro, conoció a Minato por escasos minutos en su mente cuando estuvo a punto de liberar al Kyubi pero no podía asumir que lo conocía realmente, lo mismo pasaba con Kushina, era triste que los únicos recuerdos de sus padres fueran tan breves

* * *

Naruto se dedicó a entrenar en su tiempo libre para mantener su mente ocupada, quería perfeccionar sus técnicas e inventar nuevos Jutsu, se convirtió en un maestro del sellado después de años de estudio con la ayuda de Kurama; Creo un sello que conservo la conciencia de Kurama para que no se fusionara con la de Naruto al igual que su energía y que lo ataba permanentemente a un cuerpo físico con su forma de lobo con una solo cola (era como una invocación pero cuando desaparecía volvía al interior de Naruto, tenía el tamaño de un caballo con una cola pero podía reducir su tamaño a voluntad y era más fuerte conforme Naruto liberaba sus colas… no importaba su tamaño su poder seguía siendo igual de aterrador), eran como un solo ser con mente compartida, era raro pero Naruto se negaba a perder a su compañero de toda la vida, sus energías estaban en armonía ahora: Naruto se encargó de equilibrarlas para ambos. Después de un tiempo decidieron que este lugar no tenía más que ofrecer, fue en ese momento cuando Kurama le hablo a Naruto sobre viajes inter-dimensionales a mundos paralelos y decidieron realizarlo, sería mejor iniciar una nueva vida en un lugar completamente distinto donde pudieran decidir cómo querían vivir.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Hace tiempo he querido actualizar mi otro fic tengo varios capítulos escritos en borrador pero he decidido leer los libros del señor de los añillos y el hobbit primero para saber en qué lugar intervendrá mi personaje y que cambios estará bien hacer, dije que subiría una nueva historia pero recientemente tuve que someterme a una operación, no hubiera estado mal porque tendría tiempo de escribir durante la recuperación pero fueron mis ojos los operados, me han limitado el tiempo que puedo ocuparlos y debo descansar mucho, el tiempo de ocio lo ocupo para tratar de imaginar cómo debo seguir, espero poder actualizar pronto_


	3. chapter 3: llegada

Siento_ no haber podido actualizar antes, espero que les guste_

_- aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece es todo de Masashi Kishimoto, solo utilizo los personajes para crear una historia de mi agrado sin fines de lucro_

* * *

Después de un tiempo Naruto se dio cuenta que Kurama había cambiado, era más tranquilo que antes, también más agradable, incluso bromeaba (tenía un sentido del humor retorcido pero lo tenía), tenía un lado sanguinario; cuando Naruto pregunto el porqué de este cambio, el respondió que era una criatura diferente ahora, su energía estaba en armonía ya que era regulada constantemente por Naruto, había adquirido rasgos de cada uno de los biju al igual que sus poderes, Kurama fue el nombre que el ´viejo´ le había dado cuando lo creo, decidieron entonces que sería mejor darle un nuevo nombre, a Naruto le gustaba el nombre de Kurama pero la idea era iniciar una nueva vida en la dimensión paralela a la que llegaran, si era similar a en la que se encontraban y había otro Kyubi seria confuso que ambos tuvieran el mismo nombre, Naruto se sintió feliz cuando encontró el nombre perfecto para el… Kurome el Jubi no Okami (tiene forma de lobo y es de color negro con algunos mechones blancos en la punta de sus colas y en su frente), no fue tan creativo ya que se parecía a su nombre anterior pero a Kurome le gustaba su nuevo nombre

Todo estaba listo…

Naruto y el recién nombrado Kurome empezaron a plasmar el sello que habían creado para su viaje inter-dimensional, se trasladaron a su taller de sellado donde guardaban toda la información referente a su investigación, el lugar estaba actualmente vacío, Kurome aconsejo no dejar nada atrás y Naruto entendía su razonamiento pues no sabían quién podía utilizar este conocimiento, personas como Orochimaru y Kabuto que robaron la técnica de resurrección del mundo impuro creada por el Nidaime Hokage hicieron mucho daño con ella; guardar cosas en el pelaje de Kurama era más divertido que tragarse las cosas de manera asquerosa como Orochimaru (solo de recordarlo le daba escalofríos). Una vez terminado lo activaron, por la cantidad de Chakra requerido nadie más que él podía tener la esperanza de utilizar esta técnica, una luz cegadora los envolvió a ambos y desaparecieron con una explosión (solo dejo algunas cartas para sus amigos y los arreglos para distribuir sus propiedades que dejo atrás). El jutsu que crearon era sumamente complicado, necesitaba Fuinjutsu, muchos sellos de mano y una cantidad descomunal de chakra.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**- Punto de vista de Kurome -**

Cuando todo acabo se sentía muy mareado y débil, todo su entorno se sentía extraño, él estaba demasiado cansado para enfocarse, al parecer el viaje en el tiempo le costó más chakra de lo esperado, se sentía como si le hubiera quitado la mitad de sus reservas y tardaría mucho tiempo para reponerse, lo último que recordaba era a Naruto y el encerrados en su taller perfeccionando el jutsu que los transportaría a otra dimensión y después cuando lo activaron la luz extraña los envolvió, recordó haber escuchado como Naruto lo llamaba asustado… algo había salido mal, se suponía que el viaje seria seguro, había sido diseñado para transportarlos con sus habilidades intactas y lo más importante… juntos, estaba empezando a asustarse ya que su conexión con su compañero se sentía inestable, no veía a Naruto por ningún lado.

Siguió la sensación de tirón que sentía de su compañero, después de media hora de búsqueda frenética por fin encontró dos esferas de energía que se equilibraban entre si una era dorada y otra blanca (**N/A: **algo así como el símbolo del Yin Yang), después de un rato determino que "eso" era Naruto, extendió sus sentidos y descubrió que la energía dorado era su cuerpo y la blanca era su alma.

¿Cómo sucedió esto? No estaba dentro de lo planeado, ¿Por qué Naruto siempre se metía en tantos problemas? No se separaron por mucho tiempo y cuando lo encontraba estaba flotando en la nada… literalmente, no se suponía que terminara de esta forma.

El cuerpo físico que ahora utilizaba para estar libre había sido creado por Naruto después de mucha práctica, él era el gran Jubi claro que podía hacer muchas cosas… ahora si solo supiera como usar el Rinnegan, al ser el Jubi él y Naruto lo poseían en su forma completa (incluye los 9 tomoe), Naruto pudo dominarlo hasta cierto punto y con el creo su cuerpo actual pero solo se había enfocado en contralar la energía del Ying Yang y entreno la habilidad del camino Deva pero no era muy bueno con los demás… mhmh… complicado… ¿Por qué se puso tan perezoso en aquellos momentos? Claro que estaba distraído con su libertad pero no era excusa, gruño de frustración y golpeo su pata delantera contra el suelo creando un cráter, eso causo mucho ruido

- "mejor me voy antes de que los humanos vengan a ver que paso, primero veré que tan diferente es esta dimensión y en que época estamos, no vaya a ser que me encuentre con Madara y decida comérmelo, Naruto no me lo perdonaría" -sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes. - "el también querría ser parte de la diversión"

Con eso en mente redujo su tamaño al de un lobo normal y decidió irse, ya buscaría una solución más tarde cuando supiera donde se encontraban, envolvió a "Naruto" con su Chakra, lo guardo en su pelaje y se fue rápidamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

La primera Vez que paso lo tomo por sorpresa, estaba en su tamaño de perro paseando cerca del castillo de los humanos cuando el alma de su compañero salió volando, el apenas la alcanzo antes de que entrara por la ventana de alguno de los cuartos más altos, redujo su tamaño al de un cachorro y entro sigilosamente a ver que había dentro que fuera tan tentador como para llamar un alma, había una mujer pariendo un bebe, por lo que decían las sirvientas era la esposa de un hombre muy rico, un tal Daimyo del país de la tierra… así que estaba en Iwa… interesante y muy peligroso; estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho todo en silencio, eso no era normal, algo había pasado, vio como una mujer mayor envolvía un paquete, supuso que sería él bebe pero algo no se sentía bien en el…

- "Es un niño mi señora pero… nació muerto" – dijo la partera entregando él bebe a la mujer en la cama que ahora lloraba

El alma de Naruto se movía en esa dirección antes de que la atrapara una vez más, el observo con atención él bebe, sus ojos se ensancharon en la realización… un bebe muerto… era un cuerpo sin alma… un cuerpo vacío… y él tenía un alma…

* * *

_**N/A: **__en el siguiente capítulo pondré lo que pasa en este mundo paralelo antes de la intervención de Naruto y Kurome, será un poco diferente al mundo en el que estaban pero los sucesos importantes del canon sucederán más adelante creo, no de la misma manera claro está, aun no lo he decidido._

_Me gustaría saber si les agrada el nuevo nombre de Kyubi, pensé que sería confuso tener dos kurama y uno de ellos tendría que tener otro nombre, me gusta cómo suena Kuro-chan, creo que también Naruto tendrá un nuevo nombre, acepto sugerencias de nombres y sus significados, ya tengo unos pero siempre pueden hacerme cambiar de opinión… gracias por leer_


End file.
